creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Chapter 7: Zenith/@comment-784068-20130904030413
As a terrifed and scared $@#%less viewer of this creepypasta, I have some analysis to make of the Zenith Stages. The temple stages are likely representative of the terrors of sentience, where knowledge and perception can bring about terrors and even be used in its employ. Demons are called in for their power. Devils worshiped for their power to grant on the weak that worship them. Evil acts to perform to gain power or to mask it from those who they fear will usurp them of it. The darkness obscures all, and so evil makes use of its presence to obscure itself. Power abused in the pursuit of vice and pleasure gained from sacrificing the pleasure of others. The corrupted stage likely represents the terrors of death, where the words represent the minds and hearts of those leaving the world caught in the borders of life and death, into unknown being and existence. Sentience leaves the world as one dies. All functions of cognitive perception and working breaking down. An unknown destination, as only nonsense and emotions boil and seethe upon the destruction of the brain. Desire and instinct still remains thirsty to live in life. The last part of the stage likely represents the souls of the dead that have clinged onto desire to the point of perversity; rather than die with no regrets, the will to live has perverted their being to the point of even corrupting the order of life and death. The stage of blood and thorns likely represents the terrors of life, as living even has signs of reminding you of your impendent death, and the brutal struggle that one must go through to survive. Life is hard, long, and may never bring about peace nor comfort as one fights against the elements. The survival of the fittest rules the world of nature at heart. The unknown and unnatural bring about fear to those who do not understand, as by the corpses on the water's surface. If you fail to live, you are ultimately food for the strong. This fact drives living things to brutality, vice, cruelty, and dark things when cornered with this fact. The stage of flesh likely represents the terrors of birth. When we are born, we are nothing more than beings still in the transition of being pieces of meat to actual living beings. When we are born, we are wet, cold, naked, and terrified, not knowing what the world brings us to. Instinct drives the unknowledged to do things that can be inhumane and cruel without knowing. The verge of birth still means the possibility of death. The stage of hell likely represents the terrors of the underworld and the world of the dead, or of the spiritual dimension. Vile creatures torture imprisoned beings. Horrors are forced into searing lava below, unable to die and are sentenced to unimaginable pain. The visages of terror, fear and cruelty strike discomfort and torture in the hearts of those forced into this place for all time. There is no comfort here. Only eternal damnation and suffering. That is all I have to say.